


Play a chord

by TGSantiaga



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, They're so innocent and cute, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGSantiaga/pseuds/TGSantiaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оказалось, что даже если лучшие друзья целуются, это не меняет их отношений</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [London Partyhard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=London+Partyhard).
  * A translation of [Play a Chord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116609) by [spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/spibsy). 



> Посвящение:  
> От переводчика: для London Partyhard. Помнишь, ты как-то спросила у меня про первый осознанный настоящий поцелуй Ларри? Вот тебе один из вариантов ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Работа также опубликована здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1051504

## Часть 1

 

***  
\- Было бы странно, если бы я тебя поцеловал? - спросил Луи, и озорная улыбка мелькнула на его лице, когда он смотрел вниз на Гарри, прижав его руки к полу.  
Это была их первая свободная пятница, впервые за долгое время, и им ничего не нужно было делать ни в субботу, ни в воскресенье, поэтому воодушевлению не было предела. Они продолжали удерживать друг друга и бороться до тех пор, пока со смехом не свалились на пол.  
Это был первый раз, когда Луи сказал нечто подобное. Гарри вообще-то думал о чем-то таком, но не был уверен, откуда взялись такие мысли. Сейчас Томмо выглядел очень мило, раскрасневшийся от напряжения и широко улыбающийся. Стайлс задумчиво хмыкнул, глядя на него. С одной стороны это было странно, но с другой это было похоже на то, когда Луи спрашивал его о чем-то обыденном.  
\- Я так не думаю, - задумчиво ответил Гарри, немного подвинувшись. Луи раздвинул бедра Хаззы так, что тот почувствовал легкую боль. - Если это будет странно, мы можем остановиться.  
\- Вот и я так подумал, - легко согласился Лу и сполз по ногам Гарри немного ниже. Он выглядел нелепо, и Гарри засмеялся, но тут Лу его поцеловал, и смех умер глубоко в горле.  
Сначала это было странно, думал Гарри, и совсем не было чем-то вроде дружеского поцелуя. Угол был неправильным. Он автоматически наклонил голову, чтобы приспособиться, и все стало на свои места. Гарри больше не веселился, слишком любопытно и интригующе было происходящее.   
Он не знал, как далеко это зайдет. Будет ли это лишь легкий поцелуй или станет гораздо более глубоким; намерен ли он был раскрыть губы так, чтобы язык Лу мог нежно проскользнуть между ними; но это произошло, хотели они того или нет. Но, кажется, Луи, как и сам Гарри, не возражал.   
Кто-то из них издал слабый звук, и Гарри подумал, что это мог быть он, но они настолько расстворились друг в друге, что это могло быть и их общим стоном. К тому же руки Луи не остались без дела. Его ладони обхватили щеки Гарри, большими пальцами он гладил скулы, а кончиками пальцев слегка касался затылка.   
Гарри устроил свои освобожденные руки на бедрах парня, но тот не обратил на это никакого внимания. Хазза не мог предсказать этот поцелуй, и внезапно его охватила дрожь, и стало слишком жарко. А когда их поцелуй прерывался, Луи откидывал голову назад, чтобы облизать губы.   
Гарри прекратил поцелуй неохотно, хотя был уверен, что когда-нибудь все равно придется это сделать. Ему показалось, это было взаимно, потому что Луи оставил нежный поцелуй на его приоткрытых губах, и Гарри позволил ему затянуться, прежде чем вздохнуть и обессиленно откинуться на пол. Его глаза были по-прежнему закрыты, он был слишком расслаблен, чтобы открыть их.  
\- Вау, - Гарри услышал выдох Луи, все же открыл глаза и обнаружил, что смотрит на Лу, раскрасневшегося и взволнованного, снизу вверх. Тот, поняв, что попался, откашлялся и равнодушно посмотрел на Стайлса. - Неплохо, Кудряшка.  
\- Непло... - он усмехнулся, фыркнув, и толкнул Томмо в грудь до того, как тот умудрился опять опрокинуть его на спину. Они снова катались по полу, шутливо рыча друг на друга и ведя себя абсолютно нелепо. И это было просто потрясающе.

***

\- Итак, раньше... - начал Луи, и Гарри уже знал о какой части "раньше" он собирается сказать, поэтому он подпер голову руками, лежа на диване, глядя на Томмо, лежащего на полу. Гарри не был уверен, почему он лежит там. Зато он был уверен, что у того нашлась бы причина, если бы его спросили, но Гарри просто хотел дать Луи быть самим собой.  
\- Раньше... - подбодрил замолчавшего Лу Гарри. Томлинсон не смотрел на него, и если бы Хазза посмотрел поближе, он бы подумал, что тот смущенно покраснел. Наверняка, игра света, потому что Томмо никогда не краснеет и не смущается.  
\- Раньше, - сказал он, сглотнув. - Это было... Мне очень понравилось.  
Он нервничал, хотя Стайлс не мог понять почему. Ему казалось, что Луи наслаждался их поцелуем, как и он сам.   
\- Мне тоже, - согласился он, метнув взгляд в сторону телевизора, где болтал Алан Карр. - Рад, что это взаимно.  
\- Ага, я... - Луи наконец поднял глаза, и их взгляды встретились. Пока они смотрели друг на друга, Гарри заметил, что плечи Лу немного расслабились, и он перестал выглядеть таким напряженным.  
\- Я подумал, ну... Знаешь... Мы никогда не устанавливали...границ нашей дружбы... - Он сделал движение руками, видимо пытаясь объяснить, что он имел в виду, но Хазза окончательно запутался, пытаясь понять.  
\- Я... думаю, что у нас никогда их не было, - медленно проговорил Гарри, дергая за нитку, которая выбилась из обивки дивана. - Мы никогда не... В смысле, это ведь просто мы, так?  
\- Я весь день жду, чтобы снова повторить, - сказал Луи в ответ так, что это походило на признание. - И я не уверен, что ты не против.  
Гарри почувствовал, как защемило в груди. Это было похоже на вспышку, и он, задержав дыхание, вспомнил о жаре и трепете во всем теле из-за поцелуев. Он определенно не был против повторения.  
\- Думаю, я не против, - он пытался сказать это обычным тоном, но его голос стал ниже, чем обычно. Гарри заметил это, и ему было интересно, заметил ли Луи.  
Судя по выражению его лица, он заметил. Глаза Томмо расширились, и он по привычке облизнул губы. Стайлсу стало не по себе от этого движения, и он сильнее вжался в диван.   
\- Можно я сейчас это сделаю? - спросил Лу, стремительно приблизившись к дивану и вставая на колени. Гарри едва успел кивнуть, прежде чем они снова поцеловались.  
Они не теряли времени, сразу же с головой ныряя в ощущения. И снова это было странно, потому что Гарри был на диване, а Луи не был, но это по-прежнему было здорово, лучше, чем если бы все было по правилам. Лу положил руку на ребра Гарри, а тот запустил свою руку ему в волосы, наклоняя его голову под более удобным углом, и, о да!  
Казалось, это длится вечность. По крайней мере, они могли бы делать так чаще, подумал Гарри, переплетая язык с языком Луи. Это помогало бы снимать напряжение. Можно и еще какую-нибудь причину найти.  
\- Ммм... - услышал он стон Луи, и, хотя он хотел бы никогда не останавливаться, нужно были это прекратить, пока они не нарушили некоторые неупомянутые границы. Поэтому он легко коснулся кончиком языка губ Луи еще раз и откинулся на диван, лениво улыбаясь.  
Лу выглядел также соблазнительно, как и в первый раз. Ему шло быть практически изнасилованным поцелуями, подумал Гарри рассеяно, перебирая кончики его волос, а потом запустив в них руку. Может, им стоит делать так перед концертами, фанатки бросались бы на сцену, чтобы заполучить его такого.  
\- Да, - вздохнул Лу, тяжело опираясь на диван, но все еще сидя на полу. - Мне однозначно нравится! Надо бы почаще повторять.  
Гарри был абсолютно согласен с ним и позаботился, чтобы Луи узнал об этом, втянув его в очередной поцелуй, почти свалившись на него с дивана. Тогда он резко потянул парня на себя, и Томмо засмеялся так сильно, что больше невозможно было целоваться. Он вскарабкался на диван и лег между ног Гарри, осторожно избегая прикосновений к паху, пока они целовались.  
Гарри вдруг осознал, что у них есть все выходные, чтобы изучить все новые стороны их дружбы. Он был уверен, они отлично проведут время.

***


	2. Часть 2

## Часть 2

***  
\- Вы двое - самые голубые натуралы, которых я встречал, - голос Зейна был ошеломленным и смущенным. Гарри зевнул, потягиваясь. Что-то тяжелое было у него на груди, но спросонья он никак не мог сообразить, что к чему.  
\- Как ты вошел? - ворчливо спросил Луи. Вот что лежало у Хаззы на груди! Наверно, они уснули, целуясь прошлой ночью.  
\- У меня есть ключ, - терпеливо ответил Зейн. - Вы хотели, чтобы кто-нибудь из парней иногда заглядывал, но Лиам постоянно бы все проверял, а Найл стащил бы всю еду, так что выбор очевиден. Вставайте, покормите меня.  
Гарри, прищурившись, открыл глаза и сразу же встретился взглядом с Лу. Его глаза были очень голубыми, сонными и полуприкрытыми. Он был таким милым...ну, или был бы, если бы Гарри думал о Лу подобным образом.  
Луи улыбался, и Хазза запоздало понял, что уголки его губ поднимаются вверх в ответ. Они ничего не говорили, просто улыбались, пока Зейн не отвесил подзатыльник Лу, раздраженно вздохнув.  
\- Эй! Хватит уже так жадно пялиться друг на друга! Приготовь мне завтрак, - сказал Зейн, выжидающе подняв брови, пока Томмо, прорычав, не начал выпутываться из конечностей Гарри и подушек, и не пошлепал на кухню.  
\- Знаешь, раз уж ты вломился в нашу квартиру, то это ты должен делать нам завтрак, - послышался крик Луи среди грохота кастрюль и сковородок. - Тосты - верх моего кулинарного мастерства, если только Гарри не поможет.   
Он высунул голову в дверной проем и многозначительно уставился на Гарри, пока тот не решил: о да, он с удовольствием поможет, спасибо!  
Он поднялся с дивана, и Зейн сразу занял его место, откинувшись на подушки и включив телевизор.  
\- Я хочу яичницу, - заказал он, ухмыльнувшись, когда Гарри снял тапочек и кинул в него.  
Едва Хазза успел зайти на кухню, как Луи обнял его, привлек к себе и прижался губами в поцелуе, который был нежным, совсем не таким, какими они обменивались прошлой ночью. Рука Лу легко прикасалась к голой коже поясницы, там, где задралась рубашка. И это было просто невероятно.  
\- Доброе утро, - шепнул Томлинсон, когда они прервались, улыбаясь. Гарри улыбнулся в ответ и коротко обнял его, вернув нежность, а потом отступил, чтобы заглянуть в холодильник.  
\- У нас есть яйца? - спросил он, наклонившись и уставившись на нижнюю полку. - Кажется, мы вчера доели последние.  
\- Ага, может быть, - ответил он беспечно и повысил голос. - У нас закончились яйца, ваше величество. Не желаете ли сбегать в магазин?  
Зейн что-то довольно грубо крикнул, и Гарри решил, что ему и тостов будет достаточно. Он положил несколько кусочков в тостер и подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда, обернувшись, увидел Луи прямо перед собой.  
\- Привет, - сказал он мягко, улыбаясь, когда Лу вцепился в конторку с обеих сторон от него. - Ты тоже хочешь?  
Луи рассмеялся, и они снова поцеловались. Гарри подумал, что это он должен был первым начать, ведь Томмо был инициатором, когда Гарри только вошел на кухню. Он посасывал язык Лу, вздыхая и думая, что на вкус это вообще-то похоже на утренний привкус во рту, чем на что-то еще. И, хотя бы поэтому, ему не должно нравиться, но ему нравилось, и он решил не задаваться вопросами.  
Тосты выпрыгнули совсем не вовремя, и Лу издал протестующий звук, сильнее навалившись на Хаззу, но потом, кажется, понял, что они делают, и отстранился с виноватой улыбкой.  
Луи и правда пора прекратить выглядеть так соблазнительно после их поцелуев, заметил Стайлс рассеянно, поворачиваясь в тесном пространстве его рук и вставая на его ступни, чтобы достать тарелку для тостов. Он улыбнулся про себя, когда Лу просто обхватил его руками и прижался щекой между его лопаток, пока Гарри намазывал масло на тосты.  
Томмо поцеловал его в затылок перед тем, как освободить Гарри, чтобы тот отнес тарелку Зейну, и это вызвало такую дрожь во всем теле, что Луи почувствовал ее, Хазза был в этом уверен.  
Зейн подозрительно посмотрел на него, когда Гарри отдавал ему тарелку.  
\- Ты выглядишь слишком счастливым, - сообщил он, засовывая тост в рот. - Ты явно не вкалывал, - пробормотал он с набитым ртом.  
\- Я старался, поверь мне, - фыркнул Гарри, скрестив руки на груди. - Знаешь как невыносимо ждать, пока они приготовятся? Я измучен, - он притворился, что теряет сознание.  
\- Неважно. Скажи Луи, чтобы сделал мне чай, ладно? - Зейн невинно улыбнулся, когда Гарри фыркнул, хотя на самом деле не возражал вернуться на кухню. В конце концов, там был Томлинсон, и кажется, в последнее время они целовались чаще, если находились в одном помещении.  
Он потащился обратно, пригнувшись в проеме, и улыбнулся, когда Лу шепнул ему, что уже поставил чайник, и накинулся на него с поцелуем. Выходные обещают быть интересными.

 

  
***  
Луи приставал к нему еще дважды до того, как ушел Зейн: один раз в ванной, второй - когда Гарри менял футболку. Последний раз был весьма занимательным. Они пытались целоваться, пока руки Гарри постепенно путались в рукавах, и смеялись до тех пор, пока Гарри не закинул свои связанные руки на шею Томлинсона и не увлек в очередной поцелуй.  
Зейн заметил, что происходит что-то странное. Было сложно не заметить, когда каждую минуту парни плотоядно усмехались друг другу и приглушенно смеялись. Через час он ушел, пробормотав что-то о встрече с Лиамом.  
После того, как он вышел из квартиры, Лу и Хазза оставались на месте несколько мгновений, уставившись на закрытую дверь. А потом Гарри захохотал, прыгнул на Луи, а когда они свалились на пол, ухмыльнулся.  
Несколько минут просто катались по полу, пытаясь прижать друг друга к полу, обмениваясь широкими улыбками и шутливыми поцелуями, которые плавно, почти незаметно, переросли в настоящие. Хазза лежал на груди Лу и тяжело дышал, когда их губы соприкоснулись.  
Томмо проскулил, когда это случилось, и Гарри подумал, что это - самый сексуальный звук, который он слышал в своей жизни. Он углубил поцелуй, посасывая его нижнюю губу до тех пор, пока Лу судорожно не вздохнул и не лизнул впадинку над верхней губой Хаззы. Тот простонал ему в губы, и хотя звук получится глухим, звучало это именно как стон.  
Бедра Гарри удобно лежали между бедрами Луи, поэтому он не удивился, когда почувствовал что-то, что не привык чувствовать, когда целовал кого-то. Лу возбудился, и его член упирался сейчас прямо в бедро Гарри. Было очень странно это чувствовать, но он ощутил странную гордость из-за того, что стал причиной такой реакции Лу.  
Он не знал, что делать с чужим стояком, поэтому он ничего не стал делать, просто оставив ноги на прежнем месте и сильнее целуя Луи.  
Когда они закончили, это выглядело как взаимное молчаливое согласие - притормозить, целуясь успокаивающе и мягко, расслабляя друг друга. Хазза еще раз пососал язык Лу, вздохнул и просто лег на него, спрятав лицо в изгибе его шеи. Луи пах собой - своим любимым фруктовым шампунем и безрассудно дорогим одеколоном от Gucci, которым пользовался время от времени.  
\- Ты меня обнюхиваешь? - пробормотал он, опуская руки на поясницу Гарри. - Это так по-гейски, Хазза.  
\- Твой язык только что был у меня во рту. Поздновато, не находишь? - ответил Стайлс, вжимаясь носом в волосы над ухом Лу. - К тому же ты отлично пахнешь.  
Он почувствовал улыбку Луи у своего горла.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил он, задирая рубашку Гарри и запуская под нее руки. Он молча пробегал пальцами по его коже, но Хазза ничего не говорил. Он был уверен, что Лу не хочет сейчас разговаривать, и кроме того, это было потрясающе.  
\- Правда? - неожиданно спросил Томмо, вырвав Гарри из его грез. Тот вопросительно хмыкнул, и Лу пояснил: - Это по-гейски, да?  
Стайлс думал об этом, сложив руки на груди Лу и положив на них подбородок.  
\- Нет, мы не геи, - ответил он медленно, будучи в этом уверен. - В смысле, мне все еще нравятся девушки.  
\- Да, мне тоже, - сглотнул Лу. Гарри наблюдал за движением его кадыка. - Просто я... В общем, ты мне тоже нравишься, - он выглядел смущенным, и Стайлс подумал, что, наверно, Луи размышляет о том, почувствовал ли Гарри его возбуждение.  
\- И ты мне тоже нравишься, - мягко засмеялся Гарри. - Не парься. Это же просто мы, так? Может между нами все иначе, чем у других? Ты ведь не хочешь устроить любовные игрища с Зейном?   
Луи наморщил нос, и Хазза снова засмеялся над выражением его лица.  
\- Однозначно нет! Ладно, это что-то только между нами, да? - Он посмотрел на Гарри, ища подтверждения.  
\- Да, это что-то только между нами, - подтвердил тот, быстро чмокнув Томмо в подбородок и издав оборвавшийся вскрик, когда тот внезапно поменял их местами, соединив их губы как следует. Гарри всей душой надеялся, что они со временем перестанут так страстно желать этого: их неспособность не целоваться больше 10 минут может серьезно сказаться на работе в студии.

***

Прошел еще час, прежде чем это снова произошло. Они сидели на кровати Томмо и притворялись, что ничего не происходит, хотя оба знали, что происходит, и постоянно бросали друг на друга взгляды. Они смотрели какое-то видео на лэптопе, пока Луи не потянулся и не закрыл крышку.  
\- Ты хоть понял что-нибудь? - Спросил он, покосившись на Гарри, и тот не находил причин, чтобы соврать.  
\- Ни слова, - признался он, и его искривились в ухмылке. - А ты?  
\- Даже если бы это было порно, я бы не заметил, - кивнул Лу. - Может, вместо этого поцелуемся?  
\- О боже, да! - Хрипло ответил Гарри. Луи прильнул к нему, толкнул на подушки, перекинул ногу через его бедра и взасос поцеловал.  
Поцелуи с Луи со скоростью света вошли в Список Самых Лучших Вещей Стайлса и шли сразу после полноценного секса и превосходной чашки чая. Он хорошо запомнил вкус их поцелуев и прикосновения их губ. Но каждый раз это было по-разному: Лу постоянно менял наклон и давление или выделывал языком разные штуки, и Гарри нравилось, что тот вносит такое разнообразие.  
Руки Хаззы бродили по спине Томлинсона, чувствуя как она изгибается, когда Луи двигется. Потом он положил их на бедра Лу, и Томмо издал слабый стон. Стайлсу было интересно, сможет ли он сделать так, чтобы этот звук повторился. Он настолько был поглощен тем, что его целовали, что уделял слишком мало внимания тому, чтобы самому целовать.  
Он кружил языком вокруг языка Лу, наклоняя его голову, а потом несильно укусил за нижнюю губу. Парень снова издал тот звук, в этот раз более хриплый и с намеком на всхлип.  
Что-то вспыхнуло внизу живота, и Хазза внезапно захотел снова и снова делать так, чтобы Луи издавал такие звуки.  
Гарри запустил руки ему под футболку и, спустя мгновение, задрал ее повыше. Он был так благодарен, когда Луи молча отстранился, с секунду посмотрел на Гарри и полностью снял ее. Потом снова лег на него и прильнул к его губам.  
Поцелуи, когда один из них полуобнаженный, слегка отличались от тех, когда они оба были одеты, и Хаззе нравились эти отличия. Так их ощущения были острее, чем обычно, а, когда он прикасался к спине Лу, то чувствовал горячую гладкую кожу вместо шершавой ткани футболки.  
Задыхаясь, Луи что-то прошептал ему в губы, но Гарри понял только последнюю часть, потому что был слишком занят поцелуями и невнимательно слушал.  
\- ...так охуенно горячо, - из-за этой фразы Гарри окатило волной жара, он лизнул нижнюю губу Луи и снова вернулся к поцелуям. Он пробежался пальцами по животу, а потом по груди Томмо. Было так странно целовать кого-то без груди. Гарри согнул ноги в коленях и, удобно уперевшись ступнями в диван, выгнулся, чтобы почувствовать, как его грудь трется о грудь Лу. Да, однозначно по-другому. Он не возражал, но был абсолютно уверен, что это не потому что это - парень, а потому что это - Луи.  
А еще он заметил, что Томмо снова возбужден, но избегает соприкосновения с Гарри. Ничего страшного, ведь он и сам возбудился, и его член упирался в пижамные штаны. Он решил, что если Луи игнорирует это, то и он тоже может, и сильнее поцеловал его. Дрожь прокатилась по всему телу, когда Лу ненаигранно застонал.   
Он сделал это, как порнозвезда, и Гарри не был точно уверен забавно это или возбуждающе.  
Он запустил руку в его волосы и легко потянул. Томлинсон снова издал этот возбуждающий, да, определенно возбуждающий, решил Гарри, стон.  
\- Блядь, ты хорош, - выдохнул Лу, целуя его нижнюю губу. - Чертовски хорош...  
Гарри приподнял брови. Теперь это и правда звучало, как реплика из порнофильма.  
Гарри мельком посмотрел на лицо Луи, выражающее озорное изумление. Оу, он ведь специально, да?  
Стайлс ухмыльнулся. В эту игру играют двое.  
\- Луи... - издал он самый пошлый стон, на который был способен. И общем-то, получилось неплохо, может потому, что он был возбужден серией поцелуев. - Луи, ты такой горячий...  
Томмо фыркнул и засмеялся, рухнув Гарри на грудь. И застыл, сообразив, что сделал. Хазза замер, не желая подталкивать Лу к тому, чего он не хочет. Мгновение спустя он все-таки двинул бедрами, отодвигаясь, и, когда Гарри поднял на него взгляд, был смущен, но все равно улыбался.  
Он ободряюще улыбнулся Луи в ответ, как бы говоря: "Нет проблем!", подхватил его под бедра и подтянул на прежнее место.  
Так они лежали в умиротворенной тишине, пока...  
\- Чертовски хорош? - скептически спросил Гарри. - Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы не в порно снимаемся?  
\- Кто бы говорил, Мистер Лу-Ты-Такой-Горячий! - Передразнил его Луи. - Даже если это правда, - театрально вздохнул он, тряхнув волосами и засмеялся, когда Гарри опрокинул его и прижал руки к дивану, победно закричав.  
Все это переросло в шутливую потасовку, в которой они старались превзойти друг друга в репликах для порно. Гарри особенно гордился своим "Возьми меня, животное!"  
В конце концов Луи победил, выкрикнув "Давай, схвати меня за титьки!", хоть Стайлс и возражал, что у него их нет, и это не считается.  
Лу назвал его жалким неудачником, и Гарри дулся, пока тот не покрыл все его лицо поцелуями.

***

Луи закусил губу. Это было первое, что заметил Гарри, когда обернулся и увидел его в дверном проеме. Это был единственный признак, по которому Хазза мог с уверенностью сказать, что Лу нервничает.  
\- Хэй, - протянул он, бросая на пол футболку, которую только что снял. Он хотел переодеться, чтобы лечь спать, но, если Луи хотел поговорить о чем-то, он отложит сон, неважно каким уставшим он себя чувствовал. Это был не самый полезно проведенный день, но целоваться каждые 20 секунд было гораздо утомительнее, чем Гарри мог представить.  
Луи уже был в пижамных штанах.  
\- Хэй,- ответил он, по-прежнему стоя в проеме, переступая босыми ногами.  
\- Ты что-то хотел? - подбодрил его Гарри через некоторые время, смахнув волосы с глаз. Они отрасли чуть длиннее, чем ему нравилось, длиннее настолько, что некоторые кудряшки могли пропасть. Нужно подстричься... Когда-нибудь, когда их жизнь станет чуть спокойнее. Он, вздохнув, вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда Томмо заговорил.  
\- Я просто... Знаешь... - Он потер руки, прислонившись к косяку. - Могу ли я... Можно я останусь с тобой на ночь? - наконец медленно сказал Луи, смотря куда-то за плечо Гарри, но потом перевел глаза и встретился с ним взглядом. Он принял безразличный вид, но Хазза видел, как напряжено его лицо.  
Это был важный момент. Они и раньше спали в одной кровати, естественно спали. Все они. Но в этот раз все по-другому. Они никогда не делили постель после того, как целый день целовались взасос. Никогда они не спали вместе после того, как целый день возбуждались от прикосновений друг друга. Это и правда было иначе, и Гарри следовало бы все хорошенько обдумать. Но он никогда не думал перед тем, как сделать.  
\- Конечно, - сказал Гарри самым обычным тоном, на который был способен. Он нагнулся, чтобы поднять с пола футболку. Необходимо было чем-то занять руки и скрыть румянец, который предательски проступал на щеках.   
Стайлс практически услышал улыбку Луи, потом скрип пружин, когда тот сел на кровать. Когда Гарри поднял взгляд, он уже лежал, наблюдая за ним. Это был странный взгляд, но, Стайлс был уверен, что в нем не было ничего плохого.  
Они оба знали, что обычно Гарри спал голым, но тут он подумал, что это может быть слишком, поэтому снял штаны, но трусы оставил. Он не знал, был ли этот вздох Лу вздохом облегчения или разочарования, когда он залез в кровать с другой стороны.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Луи, - тихо сказал он и повернулся, чтобы выключить лампу на столике. Когда он лег обратно, Томлинсон положил руку ему на грудь.  
Гарри улыбнулся в темноте. Это было здорово, гораздо лучше, чем, наверное, должно быть. Или нет. В конце концов, они с Луи обнимались и до этого, и это всегда было здорово.  
Однако, теперь все изменилось, наверно потому, что они изменились. Ведь раньше Луи никогда не ложил руку Гарри на живот, вызывая в нем толпы бабочек, и никогда раньше Гарри не накрывал ее своей, переплетая пальцы.  
Томмо сжал его руку и выгнулся, чтобы быть ближе, как можно ближе, нежно поцеловав его в шею, потом еще раз, кажется навсегда оставляя след своих губ на этом месте.  
Лу продолжал оставлять короткие мягкие поцелуи, пока Хазза не решил, что быть еще более расслабленным просто невозможно. Он устроился в руках Луи поудобнее, медленно прогнулся назад, и скоро между ними совсем не осталось свободного пространства, а, когда Лу прекратил поцелуи в шею, Гарри инстинктивно повернул голову, чтобы дать доступ к своим губам, и выдохнул с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя, как Луи уперся ему лбом в висок.   
\- Доброй ночи, Хазза, - сказал он очень тихо. Слова были неразборчивы, он пробормотал их, уткнувшись носом в щеку Гарри. Но тот все равно услышал и усмехнулся, сжав руку, которая до сих пор была переплетена с пальцами Лу.  
\- Не смей меня лапать ночью, - ответил Гарри, немного грубее, чем он рассчитывал. Он был доволен, как сытый кот, и знал, что очень скоро заснет.  
\- Я не даю обещаний, которые не могу сдержать, - голос Луи, полный лукавства, был последним, что он услышал. Наверное, Гарри стоило бы волноваться, но вообще-то он не возражал против такого развития событий.

***


	3. Часть 3

## Часть 3

 

***

Хазза просыпался постепенно, и это был замечательный контраст по сравнению со вчерашним вторжением Зейна. Он сонно сопел в подушку, пока мягкий смех не оповестил его, что этим утром он не совсем один в постели.  
Открыв один глаз, первое, что он увидел, были его волосы, и он с гримасой откинул их. И да, это был Луи, лежавший, подпирая голову и глядя на Гарри взглядом, который он никогда не видел до этого. Это была смесь снисхождения и восхищения, он не знал, как это точнее описать.  
\- Хорошо спал, солнышко? - Спросил он, глядя, как Стайлс потягивается. - Тебе надо что-то сделать со своим храпом.  
\- А тебе - над подглядыванием за людьми, пока они спят, - отозвался Гарри, опуская руки и подняв брови, увидев как Томмо стал забавно красного цвета. - О боже, я же пошутил! Ты чего?  
\- Ничего, - отрицательно покачал он головой и быстро сменил тему. - Никогда не замечал, что твоя комната заполняется солнечным светом. Это прервало мой прекрасный сон.  
\- Ты привыкнешь, - пожал плечами Гарри и запоздало сообразил, что только что предположил, что Лу будет проводить достаточно времени, просыпаясь в хаззовской постели, чтобы привыкнуть, хотя Гарри никто не давал подтверждения. Он рискнул посмотреть на Луи. Тот улыбался.  
\- Увидим, - легко ответил Томлинсон и этой фразой ответил на все вопросы, мучавшие Гарри. Ничего странного, они просто были собой.  
\- Завтракать будешь? - быстро спросил он, прежде чем озвучить какую-нибудь дурацкую мысль, крутящуюся в его голове. - Яйца мы так и не купили, но у нас есть хлеб, сосиски и, может, что-нибудь еще.  
\- О, Гарри Стайлс, ты - эксперт в поиске пути к сердцу мужчины, - сообщил ему Луи, обхватив руками за шею и коротко поцеловав. - Звучит волшебно, прям как в раю.  
Хазза ненадолго поддался внезапной панике. Он спросил себя, правда ли он ищет путь к сердцу Лу. Но тот не дал ему слишком долго об этом думать, спрыгнув с кровати и выжидательно уставившись на Гарри.  
\- Ну? Давай, юный Хазз, сосиски сами себя не приготовят. Звучит, конечно, волшебно, но на самом-то деле это не так.  
\- Ты бредишь, - фыркнул Гарри, но слез с кровати, не беспокоясь о том, чтобы что-нибудь надеть. В конце концов, подумал он после краткого колебания, они спали вместе в таком виде, и не было ничего, чего бы Луи не видел.  
\- А ты тормозишь, хотя должен делать завтрак, - нашелся Томмо. Взяв Гарри за руку, он потянул за собой, пока Стайлс не засмеялся и не позволил себя тащить. Луи не отпускал его, сжимая руку, пока они не оказались на кухне и пока он не сел на стул, нетерпеливо посмотрев на Хаззу.  
\- Ты любишь меня только за мою готовку, - поддразнил Томлинсона тот, запихивая хлеб в тостер и доставая масло, чтобы оно подтаяло к тому времени, когда тосты будут готовы. В результате осмотра холодильника была обнаружена пачка сосисок, как и предполагалось.  
\- Неа, - простодушно заявил Лу. -Это лишь одна из причин.  
Гарри был рад, что стоял спиной к Луи, пока ложил сосиски в кастрюлю, потому что его губы растянулись в наиглупейшей улыбке. Он почувствовал движение Лу за спиной до того, как обернулся, и постарался стереть улыбку с лица, подняв брови и надеясь при этом выглядеть слегка безразличным.  
Луи сидел на конторке напротив и невинно улыбался.  
\- Иди сюда, - его голос был каким угодно только не невинным, и Стайлс автоматически почти подчинился, но вовремя остановился.  
\- И почему я должен это сделать? - Спросил он, скрестив руки на груди.  
Улыбка Лу только стала шире.  
\- Потому что ты не идиот, и потому что хочешь меня поцеловать также сильно, как я тебя. Иди сюда.  
И Гарри подошел.  
\- Сосиски сгорят, - предупредил он, устроившись между ног Луи и прислонился к нему, когда тот откинулся назад.  
\- Все равно ты вкуснее, - прошептал Лу, как всегда в своем духе - глупо и забавно. Но Гарри подумал, что такая же хорошая причина, как и остальные, и скользнул языком в рот Томмо, забыв обо всем на свете...  
...Завтрак закончился холодными тостами и сгоревшими дочерна сосисками. Это было ужасно на вкус, но ничто не могло заставить их прекратить улыбаться, пока они ели.  
***  
Было действительно глупо надеяться, что так будет всегда, что они смогут постоянно целоваться, и никто об этом не узнает. Казалось, что это безопасно, по крайней мере, внутри дома. Они не зацикливались на этом, ловя момент, развлекаясь и прекрасно себя чувствуя, совершенно забыв о кое-ком надоедливом по имени Лиам, который обожал неожиданно нагрянуть к людям в гости, когда они целуются на диване.  
\- Эмм... - это было первое, что он произнес, и парни попытались выпутаться из объятий друг друга, но было поздно. Глаза Ли были шире, чем Гарри когда-либо видел. - Эмм...  
\- У тебя даже ключей нет! - Воскликнул Гарри. Это было единственное, что он смог сказать.  
Ли позвенел ключами, не отводя взгляда от Гарри и Томмо.  
\- Я..Эээ... Зейн разрешил мне их взять, - он наклонил голову и сузил глаза. - Вы двое... Это же было... Да? - Он не закончил ни одного предложения, которое начал, но они поняли, что он имел ввиду.  
-...немного? - Предположил Луи, одаривая его самой широкой улыбкой, которая слегка увяла, когда Лиам уставился на него. - Ладно, может и много, - пробурчал он, вздыхая.  
\- Ладно, - повторил Ли медленно, все еще переводя взгляд с одного на другого. - Хорошо...Нет. Мне. Не. Хорошо.  
Кажется, он принял какое то решение.  
\- Давайте не будем сейчас об этом говорить, - проговорил Пейн, вновь болтая ключами в руке. - Я отдам ключи Зейну обратно, и вы можете просто... продолжать, что вы там делали, - он с трудом сглотнул, Гарри видел со своего места, как дернулся его кадык. - И никогда не говорите об этом при мне.  
\- Думаю, это отлично звучит, - быстро согласился Гарри, и Лу тоже закивал, соглашаясь.  
Лиам быстро вышел из квартиры, а за ним полетела подушка, которую бросил Луи с криком "И может постучишь в следующий раз!".  
Они не смотрели друг на друга какое-то время, пока Томлинсон не потер рукой затылок и смущенно не посмотрел на Хаззу.  
\- Наверняка, это лишило тебя настроения целоваться, - драматично вздохнул он. - Чертов Лиам и его гребанная способность появляться в самый неподходящий момент. Я ведь почти приготовился залезть тебе в трусы.  
Гарри понимал, что Луи специально выбрал отвлекающую тактику, чтобы им не пришлось говорить о том, что только что произошло. И о том, что Ли наверняка расскажет остальным, и тогда им придется отвечать на вопросы об их отношениях, а ведь они еще и сами не знают, что между ними происходит. И, очевидно, им придется с этим разобраться. Но сейчас Томмо предлагал ему выход, а Гарри терпеть не мог серьезные разговоры, поэтому воспользовался предложением.  
\- Но так этого и не сделал. Мои трусы все еще надежно сидят на мне, негодяй, - высокомерно ответил он. И взвизгнул (хоть потом и отрицал это), когда Лу схватил его и ткнул пальцами его под ребрами.  
Следующие 20 минут Луи по очереди то щекотал Гарри, то хаотично целовал. Гарри подумал, что это были отличные 20 минут, если, конечно, не считать щекотку.  
***  
\- Мне лучше выпить? - Пробурчал Луи, подозрительно смотря на Гарри. - У тебя твое фирменное выражение лица На-Случай-Важных-Переговоров.  
\- У меня есть такое? - Стайлс этого не знал, но выбросил все посторонние мысли. - Я так не думаю... Не думаю, что это серьезно... А что, это так?  
\- Это же твой разговор, ты мне и скажи, - Лу прикинулся, что он в замешательстве, но они оба знали, о чем они должны поговорить.  
Гарри взглянул на него, и Томмо вздохнул.  
\- Это обязательно? - Заныл он, повалив Гарри на кровать. - Может, не надо? У нас же до этого отлично получалось, правда?  
\- Ага, наверно, - признал Хазза, но Лу шумно выдохнул и зарычал на него.  
\- Нет! Не делай такое лицо! - Он бы и рад, если бы хотя бы представлял, что имеет ввиду Луи. - Ладно. Мы поговорим об этом. Но я хочу, чтобы записали, что меня принудили.  
\- Думаю, это сработает только в суде, - в замешательстве сказал Гарри. - Или, если кто-то и правда делает запись.  
\- Фигура речи, - отмахнулся Томлинсон. - Просто иди ко мне. Если уж нам предстоит серьезный разговор, я хочу обнимашек в процессе.  
\- Это можно устроить, - уголком рта улыбнулся ему Гарри, забрался на постель, не заботясь о покрывале, и устроился в кольце рук Луи, который медленно выдохнул, прижав Гарри поближе к себе.  
\- Хорошо. Итак. Мы здесь.  
\- Мы здесь, - согласился Хазза, откашлявшись, пока думал, что сказать дальше. - И кто мы? - Хорошее начало, хорошее и неопределенное.   
Стайлс откинулся назад, чтобы посмотреть Луи в глаза, постепенно придвигаясь ближе и мысленно отвергая все шутки, которые он мог бы придумать.  
\- Я не знаю, - сказал Лу тихо. - Я думал, что мы просто, ну... Друзья, которые иногда целуются. Но потом мы стали друзьями, которые постоянно целуются. И я совершенно не против.  
\- Да, я тоже, - согласился Гарри. Он передвинулся, чтобы быть еще ближе к Томмо. - Это прикольно, мне нравится.  
\- Ага, и мне. Прикольно... - закусив щеку изнутри, сказал Лу. - И я так думал, просто развлечение. А потом была прошлая ночь.  
Гарри точно знал, что он имеет ввиду под прошлой ночью. Он не имел ввиду то, что они целовались, вместо того, чтобы смотреть повтор "Друзей". Или то, что они решили узнать, каково это - целоваться с ртом, полным еды (как выяснилось, отвратительно). Лу говорил о прошлой ночи, когда они лежали в постели напротив друг друга и почти не целовались. Лу просто обнимал его, Гарри чувствовал его близость, и... Когда он просто думал об этом, в животе появлялось чувство, до ужаса похожее на толпу бабочек.  
\- Да... Прошлая ночь, - тихо повторил Хазза. Он откинулся назад и пытливо посмотрел на Луи. - То есть прошлая ночь не была веселой?  
\- Нет, - голос Лу был нежнее, чем тот, который привык слышать Гарри. - Нет, это не было весело. Это было просто... Очень, очень здорово.  
Узел в животе Стайлса слегка ослаб, и он перестал задерживать дыхание.  
\- Да, мне тоже понравилось, - он обвил руками Луи. - И знаешь, я очень рад, что это взаимно. Что я не сошел с ума или что-то вроде того.  
\- Знаешь, я ведь не гей, - сказал Лу чуть громче, игнорируя Гарри. - Мне нравятся девушки, и никогда не привлекали парни. Но потом появился ты, - его голос был расстроенным, даже подавленным, и Гарри инстинктивно обнял его покрепче. - Теперь есть ты. С тобой легко говорить, ты веселый, и ты смеешься над моими шутками, даже когда я сам думаю, что они не смешные, - Томлинсон остановился, чтобы вздохнуть.   
Гарри тоже сделал глубокий вздох прежде, чем Луи продолжил:  
\- И ты такой красивый, - сказал он, его голос был сильно напряжен, как будто он говорил через силу и не хотел этого. - Ты так красив и так потрясающе выглядишь, когда я тебя целую. И я хочу делать так, чтобы ты всегда так выглядел.  
Гарри поцеловал Луи в плечо без раздумий, потому что его голос сильно дрожал, как будто он был напуган. Кажется, жест его слегка его успокоил Томмо.   
\- И я подумал, - продолжил Лу практически шепотом. - Я обдумывал это прошлой ночью, когда мы... И я не смог остановиться думать о том, что я... - Он прочистил горло, его голос был предельно смущенным. - Я просто... Я просто понял, что не хочу спать в постели, когда в ней нет тебя.  
Гарри двинулся прежде, чем успел подумать о том, что делает. Сгребая Луи в охапку, он поцеловал его, потом снова и снова, до тех пор, пока тот не оттолкнул его с взволнованным и раскрасневшимся лицом.  
\- Ладно, ладно, я понял! Я потрясающий, и против меня невозможно устоять. Но, знаешь, я тут душу изливаю, так что и ты вырази свои чувства словами, - заявил Томмо. Но он улыбался, и Гарри знал, что ему пришлась про душе его реакция, несмотря на то, что она не была выражена словами.  
\- Ты - ветер под моими крыльями, ты озаряешь мой мир, как никто другой, ну и так далее, - сказал Хазза нетерпеливо. - Теперь, когда мы наконец разобрались с этим, я хотел бы целовать тебя так близко к "бесконечно", как только бы смог, если ты не против.  
\- Я думаю, это можно устроить, - ответил Луи настолько быстро, насколько мог, прежде чем Гарри снова его поцеловал, потому что после этого он собирался не говорить ничего.  
Примерно через 10 минут, Лу выкрикнул "Давай, схвати меня за титьки!", чем полностью разрушил момент. Но, когда Гарри рухнул на него в приступе хохота, то про себя подумал, что все равно, это - лучший момент в его жизни.

 

01.08.2013


End file.
